The Immortal and the Shingami
by AmaltheaLuchiaAizen
Summary: The Wandering Immortal has returned to Ichigo's home town, how will her Presence change things in the war to come with Three rouge Shingami competing for her attention? You Choose the Pairing! Evil Yamamoto and Central 46!


Amalthea: I was listening to MandoPony's song called Home (Zecora's Song) and it inspired this and the plot bunny wouldn't stop slapping me until I wrote this chapter. KON HIT IT!

KON: Amalthea does not own Harry Potter, Bleach or any songs that appear. All she owns is her version of Female Creature Harry and the pairing. Please vote in her Poll plus Read and review her stories! Fanart is very welcomed! Now enjoy the story!

You get to choose the pairing and the first one to 10 votes wins:

**Tousen:**

**Aizen:**

**Gin:**

Ch.1

Few months after Ichigo became a shingami and 4 days before Rukia is taken back to Soul Society...

The immortal wandered into town without so much of a whisper of her presence being announced to anyone but except to the souls that wandered the town, corrupted or not. By morning, the immortal being was safely inside a mansion that had stood empty for years. She sneezed at the dust and grumbled as she used her magic and her elbow grease to clean the entire place bit by bit, she had missed Karakura town and it's peacefulness of everyday life and was happy she had come back.

The next day...

Ichigo was bored sitting in the classroom when the teacher came in and said "We have a new student joining us! Please say hello to Jade Potter."

A 16-17 year old girl walked in as every guy stared in shock; she had beautiful emerald eyes with Silver flecks and a heart shaped face framed by two silver chin length bangs with the rest of her black and silver hair up in a High Ponytail and the build of a curvy but lithe dancer. She bowed politely and said in flawless Japanese "Thank you for having me in your class, I hope we can be friends."

Jade looked around at the class as she found a shingami sitting next to the red head with the high spiritual pressure, she blinked and nodded her head slightly at the shingami who was looking at her strangely. The teacher then gave her a seat next to the red headed male who looked at her and gave a tiny smile before turning to the front to pay attention. Jade listened in boredom to the lectures in the different lessons, she was glad when it was lunch time when a Red headed girl walked over and invited her to eat with her and her friends, Jade smiled and accepted as she stood to follow the girl to the roof. Jade blinked at seeing the red headed male and the shingami up there with a boy who could easily pass for a half giant at his age, she then smiled and thanked the girl who introduced herself as Orihime for inviting her to eat lunch with them. The others then introduced themselves as Chad, Ichigo and Rukia, Jade raised an eyebrow at hearing Ichigo and Rukia's last names then said to Rukia "You have a brother named Byakuya, correct?"

Rukia looked surprised and said "How do you know Ni-sama?"

Jade laughed and said "He helped me with a very persistent stalker at the time I met him, I told him after that, that anytime he needed help with anything...I would help to the best of my ability."

Rukia understood what she meant by persistent stalker and nodded in understanding, Jade then asked "How was your brother doing anyways before you came to Karakura town? We lost touch a few years ago..."

Rukia smiled and told her that he had been doing fine; Jade smiled and thanked her for telling her as they all continued to eat lunch. Chad then cursed in Spanish as he stubbed his toe near the garbage can causing Jade to laugh and reply in Spanish to his embarrassment, he apologized for swearing in front of her and Jade waved it off as she said "I've heard worse before from a friend who had died a few years ago in a car crash."

Ichigo then asked "How worse is worse?"

Jade then grinned and said "He could make a Sailor look like an amateur and get them to blush like one too. It got so bad one rant that his mother actually washed his mouth out at 21"

Ichigo started laughing at that while Chad looked amused with Rukia and Orihime giggled, Jade smiled then began to eat her sandwich again and talked about the stuff they were learning in class. All too soon it was time to head back to class and Jade sighed along with the rest of class as they fell into a bored stupor...

Three days later...

Jade grinned as she could sense Rukia following her and hurried to a nearby patch of thick trees, she didn't have to wait long as Rukia entered behind her and said "How do you really know Ni-sama? I know for a fact he hasn't been the human world for 100 years!"

Jade laughed and said "Rukia...you'll get your answers soon enough. I can't answer them now but they soon will be."

Jade then apperated quietly out of the clearing to Rukia's shock, Jade popped into her front hall with a sad smile as she knew something was going on and decided it was time to find out what. She slipped outside and took the form that was the cause of her immortal life and was a Gift from Death himself. The Alicorn shook her black and Sliver mane out and took to the skies; she soared above the city and enjoyed the sight of the lights below before landing in front of a rundown shop. She neighed loudly and a Blonde man wearing a striped bucket hat quickly appeared on the porch, he stared in shock then said "Dear lord above..."

She neighed softly as Kisuke walked over to the Alicorn that was known as The Wanderer and Wandering Immortal among Soul Society residents, he asked what she was doing in Karakura Town and she said "I know something is going on, Shingami. Something big, I will state at this moment, that I will remain neutral no matter what in what is happening. Now...I believe some information is in order..."

Kisuke gulped and explained everything softly causing the Alicorn to sigh and say "Why is it that I'm drawn into these things?"

She then advised for them to not fool around and train Ichigo to the best of his abilities with no fooling around or being half assed with Ichigo's training. She then raised her head as two distinct spiritual pressures came into existence and said "Time to see an old friend..."

Byakuya hated this mission because he had to obey the law despite his promise to protect Rukia and it was tearing him up inside, He looked at his sister as the Quincy appeared and tried to attack and was defeated easily, suddenly Ichigo appeared and made to attack when they all heard the sounds of hooves on pavement. Byakuya seemed to recognize them and paused, Renji then saw movement and attacked before Byakuya could stop him. The next thing the group knew...Renji was thrown back into the light as he coughed and held his chest, Byakuya hid a smile when he heard a voice that he hadn't heard in about 105 years "Really, Kuya-kun...is your new Vice captain always that battle hungry?"

Rukia and Ichigo looked surprised at hearing Jade's voice and were prepared to see a human Jade but what stepped into the light had them rubbing their eyes in disbelief. Jade was human from the ankles up with Large Black wings tipped in silver and had a black lion like tail with the tuft of hair streaked with Silver, but what really caught their eyes were the cloven silver hooves with silky black tufts of hair attached to the ankles and the small silver horn on her forehead. Byakuya then said "The Wanderer has finally returned to Karakura town. It has been 110 years since you stepped back into this town, hasn't it?"

Jade laughed which sounded like silver bells to the people present and then said "That's correct, Kuya-kun...this town is also where we first met after that annoying hollow thought he could eat me and you interfered before I could Bitch-slap the bastard..."

Byakuya snorted and said "You still did... then you slapped me for being foolish enough to get hurt in that fight."

Jade snickered as she said "Oh yeah...I forgot that part..."

Ichigo blinked then he yelled "What the hell is going on here?"

Jade smiled sadly and said "Ichigo, what's the legend of the forests that surround the town?"

"Huh, The legend? The story is that the town's Guardian spirit is an Alicorn that is neutral in nature but she seems to appear to people that are blessed with special gifts...but that's just an old story!"

Jade gave a bitter laugh and said "Ichigo...I'm around 1017 years old, give or take a few. Death himself blessed me with the form of an Alicorn when I was 17 but what we didn't know is that it would make me an actual Immortal, which means I can't die no matter what is done to me. I can't get sick or grow old and I watched the ones I cared about, die from many things such as illness and old age."

Ichigo stared in shock as Rukia realized who she was and whispered "The Wandering Immortal..."

Jade then turned to Byakuya and said "Things are not what they appear in the future, Kuya-kun, so be careful..."

Byakuya nodded as he knew she didn't give warnings lightly and they watched as the Immortal changed into her animal form before turning and running as she jumped into the sky with a few powerful beats of her wings...


End file.
